Come back
by 2nik2
Summary: Duke uses Viola to get his ex back, while trying to hide from her and Sebastian.
1. Chapter 1

"Bye honey, I'll call you tonight," her mother called out. Viola rolled her eyes. "Bye mum," she said.

She turned round and took in her new school. All the new and unfamiliar faces looking at her as they passed. She was so angry at her mother for sending her to Illyria! She was much happier at Cornwall than here she thought. Well, except for her tool of an ex boyfriend and the girl's soccer team getting cut, but she still had her two best friends there.

She sighed as she made her way to the office to get her room number. When she arrived in her room, she was greeted by a friendly looking blonde girl.

"Hi, my name's Olivia. You must be my new room mate."

Viola nodded. "Yeah, my name's Viola."

Once she had put all her stuff away, they started talking.

"So, what school did you go to before here?" Olivia asked.

"Cornwall," Viola said. "Our rival school? What was it like there?"

Viola shrugged. "It was good. But my mother transferred me here when my twin Sebastian got kicked out."

"Your brother got kicked out? Why?" Olivia asked.

"Because he skipped too many classes. Um, is there a girl's soccer team here by any chance?" Viola asked hopefully.

"Yeah, I heard that tryouts are tomorrow after classes. Why, you play?" Viola nodded. "Yeah, I was captain of the girl's team at Cornwall, but it got cut."

That night in the dining hall, Viola spotted her brother Sebastian with a group of guys. "Sebastian," she called out. Seeing her, he got up and came over to her. "Hey Vi, how are you?" He asked. "Yeah, I'm good. Guess what? There's a girl's soccer team here!" She said excitedly. Sebastian rolled his eyes. "Seriously, is that all you ever think about?"

At that point, Viola heard her name being called out. Turning around, she saw that it was Olivia. "Hey Olivia," she said. "This is my brother Sebastian. Sebastian, this is my room mate Olivia."

Once they were introduced, Olivia invited them to sit with her and her friends. They accepted, so they went to meet her friends. Her friends were called Lily, Sarah and Amy, and to her delight, they all played soccer too, so Viola happily chatted away with them while Sebastian and Olivia got to know each other better.

That night, Viola went for a walk to the soccer field. She sat down in the stands and looked out over the field. She jumped when she heard someone behind her. Spinning round, she saw that it was a guy about her age, who was also rather attractive.

"Sorry if I scared you," he said.

"It's fine. I'm Viola Hastings," she said.

"Duke Orsino. Are you Sebastian's sister?"

Viola smiled "Yeah. Why, you know him?"

Duke nodded. "He's my room mate. He said you're pretty good at soccer too."

"Well I was the captain of the girl's team at Cornwall, but it got cut, and the coach wouldn't let us try out for the boy's team because he's a sexist asshole."

Duke laughed. "Well I suppose that's a good thing then, because I happen to be captain of Illyria, and my team would beat yours easy. We do every time we play."

"Captain? That's pretty good," Viola said. "My ex is the captain at Cornwall."

"You mean Drayton?" Duke asked with a bit of shock and disgust in his voice.

"Yeah, but I dumped him before I came here because he's such a tool."

Duke nodded in agreement. "Well it's been nice talking to you, but I'd better get back to my room now," Viola said. "Yeah, well I'll see you around then," duke said.

Not long after, Duke also headed back to his room, only to find his girlfriend, Anna, waiting for him. "Hey," he said as he went and hugged her. "What are you doing out here?"

"I was waiting for you," she said. "Duke, I think we should break up."

"What? But why? I thought we were great together."

Anna sighed. "I just don't like you like that anymore. Sorry."

Duke just stood there while she walked away. After a while, he went into his room and saw Sebastian and his two friends Toby and Andrew. "Hey, Anna was in here a few minutes ago looking for you," Sebastian said.

"Yeah she was waiting for me outside the door."

"Really? What did she say?" Andrew asked.

"She broke up with me."

"What? Man, that really sucks," Toby said. "We all thought you two were great together."

"Yeah, me too," Duke said. "I met your sister tonight," he said to Sebastian, trying to change the subject.

"Really? She should have been nice to you, seeing as you play soccer," Sebastian said.

"Yeah, she was nice," Duke agreed.

"I just figured out how to get Anna back for you Duke!" Toby said excitedly after some silence had passed through the room. "We could get you to go out with Sebastian's sister, to make Anna jealous! Then she'll take you back for sure."

"Um, or not," Sebastian protested.

"Why? It's a great plan," Andrew said.

"Because she's my sister, and I don't want to see her get hurt."

"Come on Sebastian," Toby said. "Yeah we'll tell her all about it so she knows," Andrew said.

Sebastian looked at Duke, who looked hesitant. "I don't know about this one guys. I mean, I'd love to get Anna back, but I would feel really bad about using someone, even if they do know."

"Come on Duke, how else will you do it? Besides, she might find someone else soon, Toby said.

Duke sighed. "Fine. But only if it's ok with Sebastian."

Everyone looked at Sebastian, waiting for his answer. Sebastian thought about it for a moment. He didn't think Viola would mind helping Duke get Anna back, and how could se get hurt if she knew? "Well, I guess it should be fine," he said. "Just make sure you tell her first."

"We will," Andrew said.

The next day in chemistry, the class was put into pairs for the rest of the semester, and Duke got partnered with Viola. "Hello again," she said as she came and sat next to him. "Hey," he said. "So you trying out for the girl's team today?" She nodded. "Yep. Hope I get in." "Well from what your brother has said, I think you stand a pretty good chance." So for the rest of the lesson, they talked and got to know each other better.

After classes, Viola hurried back to her room to get ready for tryouts. Once she was ready, she raced down to the soccer field and saw the other girls waiting for tryouts to begin. She spotted Lily, Sarah and Amy and jogged over to them. "Hey," she said. "Where's the coach?" "Just coming now," Amy said, pointing behind her. Viola turned and saw the coach come towards them.

The tryouts were hard, but at the end, Viola was pretty sure she had made it through. When the coach had read out ten names which had made first string, Viola was getting nervous. "And finally, the captain of first string, is Hastings," the coach said. Viola was shocked. Captain? She could hardly believe it! When the girls started to drift off, her friends came up to her to congratulate her. "Well done," Sarah said. "Yeah, you really deserved it," Lily added. Amy nodded in agreement. "Thanks guys," Viola said. "Come on lets go get cleaned up."

As they were walking away, Duke came up to Viola. "Hey, could I talk to you for as second?" "Sure." Turning to her friends, she said, "I'll see you guys later." Once they were gone, Duke said, "You did really well out there today."

"Thanks," Viola said. "I was made captain." "Well done. Um, I know we've only known each other for a few days, but I was wondering if you wanted to go out to dinner with me sometime?" He asked hopefully.

Viola smiled. She had hoped he would ask her out. "Sure, I'd love to." "Really? Ok then, I'll meet you here at eight." "Ok. Well, I'd better go have a shower and get changed, so I'll see you at eight," Viola said. "Yeah, see you then."

When Duke went back to his room, Andrew and Toby were eagerly awaiting Viola's answer. "She said yes," he said when he walked in. they immediately jumped up and patted him on the back.

"So was it easy to convince her to help you get Anna back?" Andrew asked. Duke paled. "You didn't tell her did you?" Toby asked in disbelief. Duke just shook his head and sat on the bed. "What will I do now?" Toby and Andrew looked at each other. "You can't tell her now dude. She'll get all angry at you." Duke looked at them. "You think?" He asked sarcastically. "Sebastian will kill me when he finds out. So will Viola." "Well," Andrew said. "Sebastian doesn't get back for like three weeks, so don't worry about him for now." "And just keep dating Viola like nothing's wrong," Toby added. "You just have to make sure she doesn't find out. Because then you're screwed." Duke sighed. "If she finds out she'll probably never speak to me again." He would just have to take it one date at a time now.


	2. Chapter 2

That night, Viola met Duke on the soccer field, and he led her to his bike. "It's a good thing you're not in a skirt or a dress tonight," he said to her with a smile.

"Well I don't wear dresses much anyway," Viola answered as she put on the helmet he gave her. "So where are we going?"

"Cesarios," he answered.

The plan was to take her there, because there would surely be people from school there that would se them, and word that he and Viola were together would spread round the school like wildfire the next day.

When they got there they sat down at a booth and ordered their meals. "So," Duke said. "How long have you been playing soccer for?"

"I started when I was five I think," Viola said. "What about you?"

"I think I was about six or seven," he answered.

"Do you have any brothers or sisters?" She asked.

Duke shook his head. "No, I'm an only child. But I did always want a brother or sister so I could play soccer with them."

Viola laughed. "Well siblings can be quite frustrating at times, but me and Sebastian are like best friends now."

Duke nodded. "Yeah, I've noticed how close you guys are. He always speaks so highly of you as well." Viola smiled at how nice her brother was to her.

After they had eaten, they decided to go for a walk in the park.

But unfortunately, while they were there, Viola spotted Justin with a group of friends. "Dam it," she said. "What is it?" Duke asked. "My ex," she said, pointing Justin out. "Quick, let's get out of here."

But as they turned around and begun heading back to Duke's bike, Viola heard Justin call her name out.

Sighing, she turned around as he came up to them. "Hey Vi, how are you?" He asked in a friendly voice. "I'm fine Justin, just heading home."

It was then that Justin seemed to notice Duke. "Orsino, what the hell are you doing here with my girlfriend?"

Duke opened his mouth to say something, but Viola beat him to it.

"Justin, we aren't going out any more! Remember? I dumped you, so get over it already!"

Justin looked at her. "Come on Vi, you know you still like me. It's alright, if you come back to me I can forgive you for being seen in public with him," Justin said pointing at Duke.

Viola rolled her eyes. "Justin, what makes you think I would want to get back with you? You were such a jerk when we were going out."

Grabbing Duke's hand, she began to lead him away, but Justin had other ideas. He reached out and grabbed Viola's other hand, so that both of the guys were holding one of her hands.

"Let go Justin," she said in an irritated voice. "No," he said.

"Let her go Drayton," Duke said. Justin sneered at him. "What are you gonna do about it Orsino?"

Duke let go of Viola's hand, and Justin pulled her closer to him. "Justin, let go," she said, slapping him in the face. "You bitch," Justin spat. He raised his hand to hit her, but Duke grabbed his arm before he could.

"I wouldn't do that," he said, shoving him backwards.

Justin lunged at Duke, but missed, as Duke simply side stepped him. "Come on Drayton, is that the best you got?" Duke teased.

Justin got up and took a swing at his jaw. Duke quickly recovered, and hit Justin back, but getting him in the nose, making it bleed heavily. "Stop it!" Viola screamed at them, but they kept on going.

Justin took another swing at Duke, but Duke dodged it, and punched Justin in the mouth, splitting his lip.

Justin the tripped Duke up, bringing them both to the ground, where they rolled around, trying to beat the crap out of each other.

Soon, Viola found a nice big stick lying on the ground, so picking it up; she proceeded to hit Justin with it, while yelling at them to stop fighting.

Soon she was successful, and she managed to stand in between them so they wouldn't keep fighting. Turning to Justin, she said, "Just accept the fact that I'm not with you any more, and stay the hell away from me." She then grabbed Duke's hand and led him back to his bike.

When they got back to Illyria, Viola went with Duke back to his room to clean up his nose, which was bleeding.

"Well you gave it to him pretty bad," she said. "Yeah, he could hardly land a punch," Duke agreed. "I'm not saying I'm proud of you or anything," Viola said. "We probably should have left without even speaking to him. Then none of this would have happened."

"Well, do you think it was a fun night?" Duke asked, trying to lighten the mood. Viola smiled. "Yeah, apart from you beating the crap out if Justin."

Once she was finished, she stood up and said, "Well I should probably go now, but I'll see you in class tomorrow." "Yeah, see you tomorrow," Duke said.

When Viola got back to her room, she was greeted by Olivia. "So, how'd it go?" She asked.

Viola shrugged. "It was good. But we had a run in with my ex, and them him and Duke got into a fight, and Duke beat the crap out of him."

"Really? Is Duke alright?" Olivia asked.

Viola nodded. "Yeah, he just got a blood nose. Justin got it much worse. Cuts all over his face."

"Do you think you and Duke will go on another date?" Olivia asked.

"I don't know," Viola said. "But I hope so. He's a really nice guy, and we both love soccer."

The next day in Chemistry, they had to dissect different body parts. "Um, do you think you could take care of this, because I'm not too good with this sort of thing," Viola said to Duke. "Sure," he said.

So while Duke was busy dissecting things, Viola decided to do some written work instead. While she was writing, she kept stealing glances at Duke, who never once looked at her, much to her disappointment.

That day after classes, Viola had soccer practice with her team. When she got there, they were all talking about her and Duke. "Is it true that you're going out with Duke Orsino?" One of them asked. "Yes," Viola said. "Well we've only been on one date so far." She started off by giving them all ten laps of the oval. Once they had finished, they began to do different exercises to help them with their ball skills.

After practice, they all went to the girl's changing rooms to hit the showers, but Viola stayed behind to put away all the things they had used.

While she was doing that, Duke came up behind her. "Hey," he said. Viola jumped. "You gotta stop doing that," she said with a smile. "How was practice?" He asked. "Good. I think the girls will be in really good shape for our first game in a few weeks. So how are you going?"

"Good. I actually came down here to ask if you would like to go to the movies tomorrow night." He said.

Viola smiled at him. "Sure. Sounds like fun."

"Cool, well, I'll pick you up at seven then," he said.

"Ok. Oh, do you have my room number?" She asked.

"Yeah, 142," he said.

Once he had gone, Viola smiled to herself. Whenever she saw him, she felt as though she liked him more and more. She couldn't wait until tomorrow night!


	3. Chapter 3

On the day of Duke and Viola's second date, Viola was getting very excited. Duke, on the other hand was getting more and more nervous about Viola finding out the truth behind him dating her.

He really did like Viola, but only as friend, he told himself. So if she found out, everything they had would be out the window in a flash.

When seven finally came, he headed off to Viola's room. He knocked on the door and waited a few moments before he saw Viola's smiling face appear.

"Hey," he said. "You ready to go?"

"Yep. See you later Olivia," Viola said as she stepped out of her room.

"Have fun Vi," came Olivia's reply.

When they got to the cinema, they got seats in about the middle row.

A few minutes later, Duke spotted Anna come in with some random guy from school. To his surprise, they chose to sat in the row behind them.

This is it, thought Duke. Now is a perfect opportunity to make Anna jealous. And so with those thoughts in mind, e put an arm round Viola, and whispered something in her ear which made her giggle. She looked up at him, and he slowly brought his lips to hers, and they shared a quick kiss before the movie began. He was quite pleased with himself throughout the movie. He was sure Anna would have seen them before it started, and all through the movie, he kept whispering things in Viola's ear, making her giggle each time.

And he was right. Anna had indeed seen what he was doing, and she didn't like it. Not one bit. She thought that after her break up with Duke, that he would beg for her to take him back, but he had surprised her, and found another girl. Never mind, she would easily get him back.

After the movie, Anna 'accidentally' bumped into Duke as he and Viola were coming out. "Oh, Duke," she said, pretending to be surprised. "Fancy seeing you here!"

"Hi Anna," Duke said, staring at her the whole time. "Oh, um this is Viola," he said, almost forgetting to introduce her to Anna.

"Nice to meet you," Viola said with a smile.

Anna just gave her a small nasty smile before turning her attention back to Duke. "So how's soccer going?" She asked.

"Really good. "We've got a great team this year," he answered.

"I'll have to come and watch you practice someday," she said with a smile.

"Yeah, that'd be great," Duke said.

"Oh, I've been meaning to ask you something," she said. "See, I'm kinda failing English at the moment, and I was hoping you might be able to tutor me." She looked up at him with a smile and batted her lashes at him.

"Yeah, sure I'd love to help you," Duke said happily.

Viola couldn't believe this. His ex girlfriends was flirting with him, and he seemed to be having the time of his life!

"Um, Duke, I need to be back by nine," she said. When he didn't reply, she said it a bit louder, and this time he looked at her. "Oh, right. Yeah, I'll take you back now," he said. Turning to Anna, he said, "just tell me when you want to start."

"Ok, bye Duke," she said with the sweetest smile she could muster.

When they got back to Illyria, Duke began to feel a bit guilty about totally ignoring Viola while he was talking to Anna.

"So," he said. "Did you enjoy the movie tonight?"

"Yeah, it was alright," Viola said.

She seemed a bit distant, so Duke asked if she was alright.

Sighing, she asked the question that had been bugging her since they left the cinema.

"Do you still love her?" She blurted out. "What?" Duke asked.

"It's just that I know you two went out not long ago, and I don't know if you're fully over her yet," Viola said. Oh my god, she knows, Duke thought. But wait, how could she know?

"Of course I'm over her Vi," he lied. He hated lying to her, but he couldn't blow it all yet.

"Really? Because it didn't seem like it tonight," Viola said.

"Trust me, I am. I wouldn't be dating you if I wasn't," he lied again.

Viola nodded. "Ok. Sorry, I tend to jump to conclusions a bit."

By this time they had reached her door.

"Well, I had fun tonight," she said. "Goodnight Duke." She was about to go inside, when he pulled her back and gave her a big hug. "You're a great friend Vi," he said. When he let her go, he lowered his head until head until there lips met. "Goodnight," he whispered as she went into her room.

He only left when the door was completely shut. He didn't know why he kissed her a second time that night. He didn't need to, but he had wanted to. Could this mean he was starting to like her as well as Anna?

Inside her room, Viola was just finishing telling Olivia about the date and what happened with Anna.

"That doesn't sound too good Vi," Olivia said. "Why, do you think he still likes her?" Viola asked.

"I hate to say it, but it sounds like he does from what you told me, and it also sounds like she's trying to get him back."

"But he said he was over her," Viola said. "He wouldn't do this to me would he? I mean, I really like him, but I don't want to go out with someone who doesn't feel the same."

Meanwhile, back in Duke's room, he was telling Andrew and Toby about his date as well. "This is so awesome dude," Toby said excitedly. "Yeah, she totally likes you man," Andrew said. "I mean, why else would she ask you of all people to tutor her? Seriously, you're not that good at English."

Duke thought for a moment. "I no this will sound weird, but I think I'm starting to like Viola," he said. Both boys just stared at him. "You what?" Andrew asked in disbelief.

"Well, who do you like more," Toby asked.

Duke shrugged. "I don't know. I like them both about the same I think."

The next day at soccer practice, Viola went to watch Duke, and to her dismay.

At the end of practice, when all the guys went into the change rooms, Anna spoke to Viola.

"Just so you know, you don't stand a chance with him," she said.

"Excuse me?" Viola asked, quite shocked.

"You heard me," Anna said as she walked off to the change rooms as Duke came out.

"Hey Duke, you were really great out there today," she praised.

"Thanks," he said.

"So I was wondering," Anna went on. "If you could help me in the Library tonight at about eight?"

"Sure. Well, I gotta go, but I'll see you at eight," he said as he walked off.

Viola just sat in the stands, glaring at the spot where Anna had stood. Suddenly, she felt a hand on her shoulder. Turning around, she jumped when she saw who it was.

"Justin? What the hell are you doing here?"

"Well hello to you to," Justin said. "I just came by, because I heard you were still seeing that Orsino guy. Is this true Viola?"

"Yes, but I don't know why you should care, we broke up. Remember?" Viola said, getting irritated that he couldn't get over the fact that she dumped him.

"Come on Vi," he said. "Why don't you leave him and come back to me?"

"Um, because I hate you," Viola said like it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"Now, now Vi, no need to be a bitch," Justin said.

Viola slapped him and stood up. "You don't call me that, you asshole!"

Justin stood up, and was about to hit her back, when his hand was grabbed by someone behind him. Turning round, his eyes widened in fear when he saw a very angry Duke.

Duke punched him hard in the face, knocking him to the ground. He was going to hit him again, but Viola stopped him.

"Duke, stop." She looked down at Justin whose nose was bleeding heavily. "He knows he's not wanted here any more."

Once Justin had run off, Duke turned to Viola. "Are you alright? Did he hurt you?" "I'm fine. Thanks. What are you doing back down here anyway?" She asked.

"I came looking for you," he said. "Come on let's go back to my room," he said as he took her hand and led her back up to the school.


	4. Chapter 4

The next day big notices were put up all over the school saying there was going to be a school dance on in three weeks. This got everyone very excited.

"I can't wait," Viola said as she and Olivia read one of the notices.

"Me too," Olivia agreed.

"So," Viola said. "Do you think you'll ask my brother to the dance?"

Olivia turned to Viola. "What?"

Viola rolled her eyes. "Oh come on. It's just a bit obvious that you like him."

"Really?"

Viola nodded. "Yeah, and I think he feels the same way about you."

Olivia smiled. "You really think?"

"Yep. If you want I could get him to ask you."

Olivia nodded. "Yeah that would be great. Thanks Vi."

So that night, Olivia went for a walk while Viola and Sebastian had a talk.

"You're good friends with Olivia right?" Viola asked.

"Yeah, why?"

"Well, I was thinking you should ask her to the dance," Viola said.

"Wait what?" Sebastian asked in surprise.

"Well everyone can see how you feel about her Sebastian. Plus, she likes you back."

"But Vi, what if she doesn't?" Sebastian said.

"Trust me Sebastian, she does. Now when she gets back, you should ask her out ok?"

Sebastian just nodded. "Ok," he said. "Where are you going?"

"I'll be in your room with Duke to give you and Olivia some alone time," Viola said as she left.

When she got to Duke's room, she knocked and waited for him to answer.

"Hey," she said.

"Hey. What are you doing here?"

"I left Sebastian in my room so he could have some privacy to ask Olivia out," Viola answered.

"Well, you wanna come in?" he asked, holding the door open for her.

She smiled at him and went into his room and sat down on his bed.

He came over and sat down next to her.

"So how are you?" He asked, trying to make conversation.

"Fine. Just hoping Sebastian doesn't chicken out on Olivia. She's the one who wanted me to set this whole thing up in the first place. I think they would make a great couple."

Duke put an arm round her. "Do you think we make a great couple?" He asked.

She looked up at him. "I think we're alright," she said with a smirk.

"Alright?" Duke pretended to look hurt. "Well that just ruined my day Vi."

Viola laughed at him. "Well," she said. "Maybe I can make it better again," and she leaned over and kissed him. She was about to pull away when he began kissing her back. She soon felt his arms wrapping themselves around her waist, while she wrapped hers around his neck.

"Wow," she said when they finally pulled away.

"Yeah," he agreed.

Duke looked down at her, and couldn't help himself. He leaned down to give her another kiss, much to her delight.

But their little make out session was shortly interrupted by a knocking on the door. Duke reluctantly left Viola to answer the door, which revealed Sebastian and Olivia standing there holding hands.

Viola raised an eyebrow. "So I take it things went well?" She asked.

Sebastian and Olivia smiled at each other, then at Viola. "I take that as a yes then," she said. "Well, I'm off to bed."

She walked over to Duke and gave him a kiss goodnight before leaving the room.

"I should probably go too," Olivia said.

"Yeah, course," Sebastian said. "Goodnight."

"Goodnight," Olivia said as she left.

Sebastian turned to Duke once they were alone.

"So are you still trying to get your ex back?"

Duke shook his head. "Nope. I think Viola's better than she'll ever be."

"Does Vi know that?" Sebastian asked.

"Yeah," Duke lied. "But she doesn't really like talking about our first few dates much, so maybe try and avoid that topic," he added, not wanting Sebastian to ruin everything they had together.

"Ok then," Sebastian said.

The next day, Anna came up to Duke and Viola after classes.

"Hey Duke," she said.

"Hi Anna," Duke said.

"I was just wondering if you were free tonight." She said. "Because I have all this English work that I need to catch up on."

"Ah, yeah, sure. What time?" Duke asked.

"Meet me at eight in the library," Anna said.

"How about my room?" Duke asked. "Sebastian and Olivia are going on a date, so come over at eight."

Anna nodded. "Sure. See you then."

"Why didn't you want to go to the library?" Viola asked.

Duke shrugged. "It was easier for her to come to me," he said.

That night, Viola decided to do some homework in her room while Duke was tutoring Anna.

At eight, Duke heard a knock on his door. When he opened it, he saw Anna with her English folder and bag, but what he noticed the most, was what she was wearing.

She had a very mini skirt on, and a halter top which came halfway up her stomach.

"Hi," she said.

"Hey," he said as he held the door open for her.

She walked in and dumped her stuff on his desk.

They sat down and Anna took out some assignment on poetry.

"I'm really stuck with this one, because I'm horrible at poetry," she said.

"Well it's not that hard," Duke said. "Just make the words rhyme."

He looked around the room and spotted his bed to use as an example.

"Here, listen to this," he said.

"I love my bed

At the end of the day when I'm tired

It's a great place to rest my head."

Anna nodded and smiled at him. She couldn't believe she was actually willing to fail English just to get him back.

After a few more of Duke's examples of poetry, he excused himself to go to the bathroom.

While he was gone, Anna pulled out a small camera out of her bag and hid it in the room. She only did this so she could use it if Duke didn't take her back.

Soon, he came back from the bathroom, and he continued helping her with her poetry assignment.

When it reached ten, Anna was almost finished. She looked over at Duke, who had a look of concentration on his face.

He looks so cute like that she thought.

He saw her looking, and looked over at her. Anna leaned in and kissed him. For a few moments Duke was in shock. He then quickly pulled away from her.

"Anna, what the hell was that?" He asked.

"A kiss," she said in a duh tone.

"Why did you kiss me? You broke up with me remember?"

"I know I did, but it was a mistake, and now I'm ready to take you back," she said.

"Anna, I'm with Viola now. I'm over you."

But Anna just kissed him again, and as he tried to pull away, she wrapped her arms around his neck. He was finally able to get her off him, and she just smirked at him.

"Didn't you here the part when I said I was over you?"

Anna sneered.

"You mean you actually like that little tramp?"

She got up, grabbed her books and left a very shocked Duke sitting there. Had his plan actually worked? Did Anna really want him back now? Well she was too late, because he liked Viola now.

Shit, he thought. Should he tell Viola about what had just happened? He thought it would be best if he didn't, just to be on the safe side.

The next day while Duke was at soccer practice, Anna snuck back into his room and took the camera she had hidden.

She then went back to her room, and began to edit the whole thing so it looked like her and Duke were kissing instead of doing homework.

She smiled in triumph once she was done. She really couldn't wait until the dance now.

That night, Duke and Viola went on a date to Cesarios.

Duke was trying to be extra nice to her, because he felt so guilty about not telling her what had happened when he was tutoring Anna.

Once they got back to Illyria, they went down to the soccer field to kick the ball around for a while. Soon they were exhausted, so they made their way back up to their rooms.

"Goodnight," Viola said hen they reached the school.

Duke leaned down and kissed her. "Night Vi," he said. As he watched her walk off to her room, he thought about how happy he was whenever he was with her. He would have to be really careful not to let her find out, but after a while all the people that knew about his plan would hopefully forget it and never bring it up ever again.


End file.
